Perseus The God Of Monsters
by Lord Ganondorf
Summary: How original right? Basic Percy is NOT a demigod, a god and he is not the one we all know and love. Rated M because I can't control my mouth on the internet. Also kiss that fourth wall good bye, it doesn't exist here.
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE I BEGIN! I WILL BE CONTINUING MY OMNIVERSE WAR STORY SOON. I just have to think on some things as I am terrible at ideas at the moment, and for the future. I don't own shit. (This story semi-ties in my Omniverse wars, but not IN the universe.**

In a unknown/indescribable location in Tarterus, a god with black hair, emerald green eyes, that makes Andios look like a ugly man, is sitting on a throne listening to a Cyclops reporting in to him.

"And thats the report My Lord." The cyclops says.

"Your telling me, that Posiden had a child after he made an oath NOT to have another one, like that fool Zeus?" The god asks to confirm.

"Y-yes my lord." The cyclops stutters.

The god face palms with a sigh. "Get Lamia and have her hunt that demigod down, and kill him. Now leave." The god says.

"Yes my lord!" The cyclops runs out of there in fear.

"Those damn Olympians. Can't keep it in there Fierce Deity's damned pants, and before they asked me to return here, wondered why I got annoyed after everyone looks at me in shock when I say I am a virgin god. If I wasn't a god, then I would be fucked. Also author, FUCKING LET THEM KNOW MY NAME IS PERCEUS FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Perseus roars at the sky with annoyance.

" _Yeah yeah yeah blah blah blah. Fuck you. Now YOU have to tell them your domains." The author (Linkfanx) says back._

"Fuck you two. Anyway, I am Perseus the God of Monsters, Swords, Evil, Hatred, and Darkness as "Official" Domains told by the fates, and believed by the gods, those fuckers. My full title is King of Monsters, Heir of Tarterus, Primordial God of Monsters and Evil, Titian of Swords and Darkness, God of Demons, Time, Space, Virginity, not like Artemis, and Creations. I am the only immortal with this long of a list, besides Fierce Deity as his is to long to say. That's about all. Of course those idiot Olympians thought that I was "To Powerful" and be demoted. Only Chaos himself can demote me form my true powers and domains, but I am on a tangent and must start the first plot line that will cause shit to happen. Now that Hermes delivered a letter 2 days ago because Zeus is afraid that the "Minor" gods will betray him, with good reason of course, he wants me to go there to swear my fucking allegiance to Olympus. Fat chance of that happening. But then the annoying Fates will come and pester me for all eternity that I must go and be there for whatever fucking reason. If I go there, at least I can give Zeus the middle finger in person." Perseus rants/talks about.

" _You have to go Perseus, or else I will make you listen to JB's Baby for the rest of eternity." The Sadistic author says with absolute seriousness in its voice._

"Fine fine asshole." Perseus grumbles.

"Now to the morons I go. Hooray." Perseus says sarcastically, as he teleport's with a flash of darkness.

MEANWHILE ON OLYMPUS

(All canon appearances from TTC)

"WHAT IS TAKING THAT PATHETIC MINOR GOD SO LONG! 3 HOURS. 3 FUCKING HOURS!"

Mr Grumpy AKA Zeus says.

"How the hell should we know? We are in the same boat." All but the wine god (Forgot the spelling) and Aphrodite yell at Zeus.

Knock knock knock BOOM.

The Doors are blown down with a bored looking Perceus walking through.

"YOU DARE-" Zeus yells only to be interrupted.

"Your own temper tantrum did that fool. A literal punching tornado did that. How? I don't fucking know. Now lets get this over with." Perseus says with annoyance.

"Just swear your loyalty to Olympus on the river Styx." Zeus says with a hint of anger.

"Fuck that shit. I am not swearing Loyalty as I am a neutral party in your upcoming war against that retarded Titan of time." Perseus says with some heat coming from him.

"Well in order to leave, you must swear allegiance." Athena says in a arrogant tone. Perseus just gives a 'Are you fucking stupid look.' at Athena the bitch. I mean Goddess.

"I am only here because YOU wanted to see me. I could care less about your stance of war, or you Boo fucking Hooing about you missing your lightning dildo (this causes Apollo and Hermes to burst our laughing) so yeah. While that Son of Posiden is getting your favorite masochistic toy, you are here throwing tantrums because you are PATHETIC! I am not swearing loyalty to a man that can't keep it in his pants for longer than 2 seconds, a brother that can't keep it in for 10 seconds, and your eldest brother CAN for nearly 70 FUCKING YEARS! I have been a virgin since I learned what sex is, and kept it for eons. WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T YOU FOOLS DO IT! I am not swearing Loyalty and that's fucking it." Perseus rants.

Hera gains a grin that causes Perseus to gain a shiver up his spine. "Ah but aren't you already loyal to us because of the Titan war?" Hera asks with a sickly sweet voice.

Perseus looks at her with a deadpanned expression. "That was war you dumb bitch. I said that I would help you in THAT war, no other time. So yeah, that plan of yours failed epicly." Perseus grins maliciously. Perseus leaves in a flash of darkness before they could continue, dumb founding them.

"I thought he couldn't leave do to the anti teleportation wards." Artemis says.

"That was something different than flashing (Which is their version of teleportation.) which means we have one less ally Zeus. Also, we might lose our monster armies." Athena says worriedly.

"That Minor God wouldn't dare do that to us! We are the OLYMPIANS! HIS SUPERIORS! THE ONES WHO COMMAND HIM! AND THE MASTER BOLT IS NOT A FUCKING DILDO!" Zeus says arrogantly.

 **EDIT: I fixed some spelling mistakes, changed Zeus's final words to something more intelligent and possible for him. Changed some words,and made it a little cleaner. The 4** **th** **wall breaking is being left, for the most part. Just a few thing will be removed. Also, there really isn't MUCH 4** **th** **wall breaking. I mean look at fucking Chowder. That show has more 4** **th** **wall breaks then here on a MASSIVE scale. Now to wok on chapter 2. I will plan on updating my God of Earth Sky and Sea story after this entire story update. Let it be clear on this story and all of them, I am not a master at Grammar. I also cut down on the A/N for it is out of date.**


	2. Titans get yelled at

**BEFORE WE BEGIN THIS CHAPTER, I wish to explain a few things.**

 **1: I will NOT due any... Romance build up in a pairing due to the fact I suck at it. Badly. I couldn't romance a fucking rock.**

 **2: I will be typing the names of gods I know of/ remember the spelling. If I don't remember the spelling, I will just say their main domain god of. I worded that weird , but fuck it. (No sexual pun or regular pun intended)**

 **3: The omniverse is a weird subject, that will be explained now. The Omniverse holds a infinite amount of multiuniverses, while the Multiverse's hold a infinite amount of Universe's, which hold a infinite amount of possibilities. And Fierce deity and his other forms is the GOD OF THE OMNIVERSE. That is why Fierce Deity is so high on the food chain of ANY story I write. Hell a Gamer ability would crash if trying to observe him, if he wants it to. The blessing given by him can be "read" only if the observe ability was about 200 for a MINIMUM of details. The max needed would about 400,000. Yeah that is pretty huge and nearly impossible to reach.**

 **Now for the Crack fic question, I honestly don't know what entitles for a crack fic, so yeah. I would need some info on that.**

 **Now to prepare to yell at a certain dumb ass.**

2 hours after the meeting

"So Lamia has spotted the Demigod? But for whatever reason she has not killed him?" Perseus asks annoyed.

"Y-Yes milord. Though she did say that the Demigod has some annoying friends." The monster Reports.

"Damn it. Begone. I want to think for a while." Perseus commands.

"Yes sire!" The monster leaves.

" _HEM. We need to talk you fool! The plan was for you to FUCKING ALLIE WITH THEM BY STAYING WITH THEM! NOT DO THAT SHIT! YOU PULLED A FUCKING KAKASHI ON THEM!_

 _For fucks sake. You better make this shit better. Dumb ass." Linkfanx, or Author who destroyed the fourth wall a month ago, says._

"Yeah yeah yeah, blah fucking blah. I am not joining those fools. Not worth it." Perseus says back.

" _DON'T YOU FUCKING GO THERE WITH ME! I WILL TEAR YOU A NEW ONE! YOU BETTER MAKE IT UP OR ELSE I WILL FUKCING END YOU!" Linkfanx says extremely pissed off._

"Like you knew about the Gamer Goku stories before yours?" Perseus says snotty.

 **The author proceeds to cry** _"I APPOLOGIZEED FOR NO KNOWING YOU DICKHEAD! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT SOMEONE DID IT! FOR FUCKS SAKE!"_ The author says while crying anime style.

"Well, the plot has to be done." Perseus says. He then goes outside the castle (Yeah he has a castle in Tarterus) and runs into a the titan of light, Hyperion.

:What the fuck are you doing outside my castle, titan? You should leave NOW. I will not tolerate your presence." Perseus says annoyed.

"Wait! Before you attack, I come with a message from Kronos! He wishes to make a alliance-" Hyperion is cut off by Perseus.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I JOIN ANY SIDE OFF THIS STUPID AS FUCK WAR!? BETTER YET WHY DON'T YOU FUCKERS LEAVE ME ALONE! I WILL NEVER JOIN THE GODS OR TITANS!" Perseus yells with anger.

"B-but he promises-" Hyperion stutters in fear before being interrupted.

"PROMISES!? HE IS A FUCKING LIER! NOW FUCK OFF MY CASTLE GROUNDS! MY MONSTERS WILL NOT AIDE EITHER SIDE UNDERSTOOD? NOW FUCKING LEAVE!" Perseus says with annoyance. Hyperion runs away while pissing his pants in fear.

The fates appear. "Perseus, you MUST choose a side. We the fates order it. You MUST listen to fate."

Perseus flips the Fates off. "I don't have to do shit. You three at all fucking tough, just because you "help" guide fate. Well guess what? You can kiss my ass." The fates give him a angry look.

"We will bring this up with Chaos." The Fates threaten.

"And I will involve Fierce Deity. He IS my father after all." Perseus threatens.

"Right. Be ready for a summon in a week, puny one." The fates leave as Perseus flings a energy ball that destroys a few hundred miles of land and a river branch of the Styx, creating a lake.

"Damn fates." Perseus says with some annoyance in his voice.

 **EDIT: Surprising enough, I changed only a little of this chapter. Just a few letters were missing, I kept misspelling the pits name and I got rid of the author at the end. Now for chapter 3. NOTE: The edits are just for me in this mass fixing shit. Though I am surprised that this, and my Gamer Goku stories have quite a few follows. I will be indeed updating these three stories: God of Earth, Sea, and Sky, Gamer Goku, The Wild Hero of Zero. The will be indeed updated. Whether it will be 3 quick and consecutive updates, or just on per 3 months. My updating possibility is completely random these days.**


	3. A trial, upset Zeus, and a Uno game

**AN: I have been reading (For the 8 people that review) that I the author am making this story not as good due to the "Fourth wall" Breaks. To best explain this is that Perseus is so insane, the fourth wall doesn't exist to him. It IS to be expected after spending millions of millions of years in Tarterus (He is a fusion of Fierce Deity and Tartarus's son.) he went insane to cope with the nightmare of it.**

In Perseus's Castle

"So all the idiots of Titans, Gods and NOW premordials are coming for me? What the hell. Whats next, a Egyptian god coming here oh Fierce Deity damn it." Perceus says as Ra appears in front of him.

"Percues, you will join us in the pantheon." Ra says with arrogance.

"For fucks sake LEAVE!" Perceus says as he takes Ra and literally throws him out of tartarus.

"Damn idiots. Hey moron, you there?" Perceus says to nothing.

" _ **Fuck you Perceus. I am done talking for good." The mighty author says.**_

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Perceus says as he gets no response. "Damn author. To busy with shit. Might as well cause shit to happen here." Perceus says to himself. "Wait that's right, in this case 4th wall breaks ruin the story experience. Thanks guys, now I will most likely go insane due to the fact that the idiot won't be here to keep me sane."

MEANWHILE ON EARTH

"DAMNIT!" Zeus the king of assholes and cheaters says in anger. "HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN HONORED TO EVEN BE NOTICED BY US, BUT NOOO HE HAS TO BE A ARROGENT PEICE OF SHIT TO NOT EVEN GIVE US THE TIME OF DAY!"

"ZEUS! Will you calm down!? We get that you are upset, but from what we heard, The titans and Egyptians have already tried recruiting him, so he won't be joining them. Be glad that he is staying neutral in the very least." Athena says.

"YEAH WELL HE SHOULD HAVE JUST JOINED US LIKE THE FATES DEMANDED HIM TO!" Zeus yells in anger at the wall for some reason.

"Zeus, will you shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down? From what the Fates told us, he will be in a meeting with chaos and the other premordials at this very moment." Hera says calmly with a hint of coldness coming from here. Seriously there is fucking ice forming on her throne, scaring Zeus.

"OKAY OKAY!" Zeus says as he sits down pouting, which looks weird on him.

"So, who wants to play uno?" Hermes asks.

"NOT AGAINST YOU!" All the gods shout. Apollo also declines to the game in general.

Back with Perceus

"So, what do you say about these charges Perceus?" A being that has no true form, as it switches from empty space, a male form, a female form, every element on and not on the elemental table that is used for science, and to a black form of empty space again in a infinite cycle.

"Not guilty as I don't HAVE to choose a side, fate be damned." Perceus says seriously. "Not my fault most of your creations have the intelligence of toothpicks and don't realize that fate isn't set in stone, and we all, even Gods and higher, have free will. So yeah, not guilty."

"Take this seriously boy! Else we will make you fad-" The three old ladies say before stopping when a portal that is mixed with white, purple red and green appears and steps out a being.  
"So whats this about you fading my son for? Because he refuses to be a pawn of fate for you all? You three idiots do realize that you are the only version unaffected by my curse of bimbo fates for the next 3 omniverse years right? Because I can easily make it where all three of you are affected. Also Chaos, stick to one form or else I will force it." Fierce Deity says. (He looks like in Majoras mask 3DS, but with eyes that are matching his form, which are green instead of white)

"Hey dad." Perceus says. Chaos sticks to a female form, as the fates start swearing up a storm, with more original curses that the Angry Video Game Nerd could come up with.

"So, why are you morons trying to get at my son for? And I swear if it is about the whole 'He must join the Olympians to prevent Kronos and Gaia from having to much power and to prevent a hero of a prophecy's death' is NOT a good reason." Fierce Deity says with boredom.

"Y-yes thats why. If we don't prevent it, the multiverse will be at stake!" The fats say until the cringe at Fierce Deities expression.

"You fools. YOU FUCKING FOOLS! YOU FULLY MISS THE MISTAKES OF ANOUTHER UNIVERSE OF YOUR COUNTERPARTS DESTROYING IT AND CAUSIN OMNI GANON TO BE RELEASED AND BEGIN HIS RISE TO POWER AGAIN! YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE TO PLAY HERE ABOUT FATE A PROPHOCY AND SHIT! NOW FACE THE FULL WRATH OF MY CURSE, AND BE FORCED TO LOVE A MAN THAT WILL NEVER LOVE YOU THREE BITCHES!" Fierce Deity's screams at them. All of a sudden a HUGE amount of green colored energy mixed with some purple and red surround the fates, and turning them into full bimbos. With their love entrust being Perceus, who hates them.

"Son, I know you don't like it, but you will have to choose a side soon, but the side you choose will be your own place on your beliefs." Fierce Deity to say, then leaves in a portal that shows a white space of infinity.

 **EDIT: Not much needed changing, funny enough. No fancy speech, other than I will get to it soon.**


End file.
